Transformers: Nextwave
Transformers: Nextwave is an American animated television series based on the Transformers toyline by Hasbro. The series airs on Discovery Family on TBD 2021. SYNOPSIS: Following the end of the Great War and Optimus Prime's mysteriously disappearance, Hot Rod find himself becoming Rodimus Prime became the new leader of the Autobots as he struggling of being a leader. While that, an new powerful yet very mysterious Decepticon named Galvatron arrives on the scene and seek to restart the Great War as also making an new Decepticon army. In order to combat this new threat, Rodimus quickly assemble a new ragtag yet inexperienced team of young Autobot soldiers as well of trying to lead them into becoming better soldiers in the process! CHARACTERS: AUTOBOTS: MAIN AUTOBOTS: *Rodimus Prime: the new leader of the Autobots, a young He transforms into a muscle car. He is voiced by Wil Wheaton. *Windcharger: an young enthusiastic yet curious Autobot soldier who TBD He transforms into a sports car. He is voiced by Drake Bell. *Gears: a young Autobot soldier who's often know for his hotheaded yet grumpy personality where he, at times, often hate taking orders from others and Rodimus and TBD He transforms into a sports car. He is voiced by Sean Astin. *Grapple (Grap in Japan): a young brilliant yet TBD He transforms into a crane truck. He is voiced by Nathan Kress. *Sideburn (Speedbreaker in Japan): a young TBD He transforms into a sports car. He is voiced by Jeremy Kent. *Flareup: a young hyperactive yet ditzy Autobot soldier TBD She transforms into a motorcycle. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy. *Red Alert (Alert in Japan): a TBD He transforms into a sports car with emergency decor. He is voiced by Khary Payton. *Rosanna: TBD She transforms into a sports car. She is voiced by Deedee Magno Hall. ELITE GUARD: * WRECKERS: * DINOBOTS: *Volcanicus: the combine form of the Dinobots **Grimlock: **Slug: **Sludge: **Snarl: **Swoop: *Slash: AERIALBOTS: *Superion: the combine form of the Aerialbots **Silverbolt: **Skydive: **Fireflight: **Powerglide: **Alpha Brave: OTHER AUTOBOTS: *Optimus Prime: TBD He is voiced by Peter Cullen. * DECEPTICONS: MAIN DECEPTICONS: *Galvatron: TBD As a triple changer, he transforms into a energy cannon/futuristic fighter jet. He is voiced by . *Scourge: TBD He transforms into an futuristic hovercraft. He is voiced by Steven Weber. *Cyclonus: TBD He transforms into an futuristic fighter craft. He is voiced by Steven Blum. *Soundblaster: TBD He transforms into a boombox. He is voiced by Tom Kane. **Ratbat: **Buzzsaw: **Squawkbox: ***Beastbox: ***Squarktalk: *Sixshot: *Octane: TBD As a triple changer, he transforms into a tanker truck/plane. He is voiced by . SEEKERS: *Slipstream: *Nova Storm: *Acid Storm: *Ramjet: *Dirge: INSECTICONS: *Shrapnel: *Bombshell: *Kickback: *Waspinator: CONSTRUCTICONS: *Devastator: **Scrapper: **Mixmaster: **Hightower (Hook in Japan): **Bonecrusher: **Overlord (Long Haul in Japan): **Scavenger: PREDACONS: *Predaking: **Razorclaw: **Terrorsaur: **Rampage: **Overbite: **Scorponok (Megazarak in Japan): OTHER DECEPTICONS: *Starscream: * HUMANS: *Daniel Witwicky: *Spike Witwicky: *Carly Witwicky: * OTHERS: *Primus: *Unicron: * EPISODES: TBA... CREW: Executive Producers: Stephen Davis, Alex Kurtzman Producers: Duane Capizzi, Adam Beechen, Rafael Ruthchild, Matt Youngberg Directors: Alex Soto, David Hartman, Todd Waterman, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Scooter Tidwell, Vinton Heuck, Ben Jones Voice Director: Collette Sunderman Music by: Brian Tyler, Matthew Margeson Animation Provided by: DR Movie Co., Ltd. Production Companies: Hasbro Studios Distributor: Allspark (Hasbro) CHANNELS: *Discovery Family (USA) *Cartoon Network (UK) *TV Tokyo (Japan) *Canal J (France) *Teletoon (Canada) RATINGS: *TV-Y7-FV (USA) Category:Billy2009 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action-adventure Category:Science-Fiction